geomagfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Using Categories
The main purpose of using cateogries is to be able to find stuff again later easily. Because you can put an article in as many categories as you want, I believe it provides a realy good way to organize the content of this wiki. I added box on the main page that lists the categories. Some Questions and Answers: Q': How do I put an article in a category (e.g. ''Polyhedron)? '''A: Just put the tag Category:Polyhedron anywhere in the article (preferably at the end). This results in a special category box at the of the article. Q''': How do I put an article in multiple categories? '''A: Just put multiple tags in the article. Q''': How do I create new categories? '''A: When you add a tag (e.g. Category:New Category) in the article, it links to this new category anyway, even though it might not yet exist (the same as with a link to a non existing article). Because it does not exist the link to it will show up in red. To really create the category just click on the new link and add a short text describing the new category. Q''': How do I change the order articles show up in in a category? '''A: This issue arises when the article title doesn't start with the most important word. E.g. the article Amafirlian Cuboctahedron is part of the category Category:Amafirlian Alternative. It would not be very useful to have all articles in this category to be under the "A". To change the place where an article will be placed in a category use |'' followed by the alternative article title that will be used for the ordering. E.g. in my Amafirlian Cuboctahedron article I used the tag ''Cuboctahedron, so the article is ordered under the 'C' of Cuboctahedron in the category Category:Amafirlian Alternative. Notice that the original title is still shown! Q''': How do I create sub categories? '''A: A category is nothing more than a special article. So if you put a link to another category (e.g. Category:Parent Category) in the article of a category, this category becomes the child of that linked category. To see an example take a look at Category:Arch (and press edit to see the source text), that is a subcategory of Category:Architectural Construction. Q''': How do I get my category to show up in the categories box on the Main Page? '''A: Just put the tag Category:Top Level in the article of your category. I created this dummy category Category:Top Level, because there are also categories in the wiki you don't want to see in the categories box like Category:Forums that are used by the system. Q''': How do I get my image to show up in a category overview? '''A: Just add a tag (e.g. Category:Polyhedron) to the description of the image. Images and other media are treated separately in categories, showing up at the bottom. For example take a look at the category Category:Amafirlian Alternative). Notice how the filename is shown below the image and not the description! This means that when uploading images it is preferable to change the destination file name to something that makes sense (rather than DSC02603a.JPG). Q''': How do I add a link in an article to a category without adding the article to that category? '''A: Add ':' in front of the Category tag (e.g. Category:My Category). I hope this convinces you to add categories to your articles and help expanding the organization of our wiki! --Amafirlian 16:34, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Category:Help